


Sick

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [20]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Kai has to take care of his sick daughter.
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: one instance of vomiting (not in great detail)

After having her daughter, Skylor found out rather quickly just how light of a sleeper she had become. Which is why it only took one tiny tap on her shoulder to wake her. She opened her eyes to see Maya standing there, her hair disheveled and tears in her eyes.

Skylor sat up then, the sleepiness lingering for a moment.

"Mommy...my tummy hurts."

"Here, come sit with me."

Maya wiped at her eye with her pink pajama sleeve, before Skylor helped her up onto the bed. She pulled her daughter close, before leaning back with her against the cool, wooden headboard.

"Did you eat too much of the candy Uncle Lloyd sent you?" she asked quietly, stroking Maya's hair. She waited for a response, but didn't receive one.

Skylor felt relieved at the thought that her daughter had fallen asleep. She had an important meeting the next day with restaurant investors while Maya would be at to school. It would be best for the both of them if they went back to sleep.

She sighed. Mondays were the most tiring.

She was torn from her thoughts as in one brisk move, Maya shot out of her arms, vomiting off the side of the bed, onto the floor.

"Oh honey..." Skylor gently pulled a couple strands away from her face, waiting as her daughter finished. Maya's heaves turned into coughs before she began to cry.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay." she cooed. Her daughter reducing her cries to sniffles, wrapped her arms around Skylor's middle.

"Do you feel a little better?"

Maya only nodded in response.

"Let's clean you up, okay?" Skylor turned on the lamp beside her bed. She got out, leading her daughter by the hand into the bathroom.

She sat her on the sink, carefully taking the dirtied pajamas off of her. Using a warm washcloth, she began to clean the mess off of her. After Skylor finished, she changed her into a clean new pair of pajamas.

Maya sleepily followed her back into the room, watching her mother clean the floor, eyes fluttering.

When she finished, Skylor led her back into bed, pulling her close. This time, she felt her daughter actually drift into sleep, hoping it was just an upset stomach. Only two hours later did she realize her poor baby was sick. A second bout of vomiting, coupled with the warming of her skin that turned into a fever.

Upon returning to bed, yet again, Skylor caught herself glancing at the small clock.

"...Mama, I'm hot." Maya mumbled, half-asleep.

"I know Baby, let's get you some medicine, okay?"

Medicine and back to bed, but this was not good. Her daughter had undoubtedly come down with the flu. She had an important meeting to host and attend the next day, but this was her daughter.

She'd have to call Kai in the morning.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"It feels like forever since I've seen you last." Skylor said, hugging Kai tight.

"Tenfold." He murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He pulled away, moving past the entrance into the living room. "Where's my princess?" he asked.

"In bed. Her fever's gone down, but she needs to take the medicine again in four hours. She just fell asleep again, not too long ago, so she'll probably be out until then." Skylor replied.

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed you didn't sleep very much, you look just as beautiful as ever."

Skylor grinned. "I have to go," she said, getting her purse off the sofa, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," he reaffirmed. He pouted as she headed for the door. "One last kiss?"

They shared a final kiss before she walked out the door.

"Love you, knock em' dead!" he called out after her.

When he received the call that morning, Kai knew he had to be there for his daughter. After all, being sick was the worst.

Before leaving that morning, Zane had given him a detailed recipe for chicken soup, assuring that it would make their niece feel better almost immediately.

And Kai, despite being a pretty average cook, was willing to trying anything if it meant Maya would feel better.

So, he got to work.

/ / / / / / / / / /

The soup was ready, and oh man did it smell delicious. Setting it to simmer on low, he made his way over to his daughter's room.

He knocked lightly on the door before entering Maya's room. There she lay on her bed, sleeping comfortably. He smiled as he stepped in her room for the first time in a while.

Kai moved over to the bed, taking a seat right beside her. He fought the urge to scoop her into his arms and give her kisses, for each day of the past month he'd been gone.

"Maya." He whispered quietly. "It's time to wake up princess." Kai brushed her hair away from her face, as she finally began to stir. He watches patiently as she opens her eyes, finally taking in the sight of her father.

She smiles a big tired smile at him and his heart soars.

"...Daddy?"

"Hi sleepyhead, how you feelin'?" He asks, cupping the side of her face.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Maya smiles, and reaches out for him. Kai leans over, giving her a big hug.

When he breaks away, he tells Maya about the soup before going into the kitchen and pouring a small bowl.

When he returns, Maya seems happy at first, but when Kai offers the first spoonful, she winces before looking the other way.

"What's the matter? What hurts?" He asks quickly, placing the bowl onto a small dresser beside her bed. He places the back of his hand to her head, gently gauging for a fever.

"My tummy."

"Don't worry, Uncle Zane told me this magic soup is going to make you feel all better."

At the mention of magic, Maya perked up, as it was one of her favorite things in bedtime stories.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Pinky Promise," he replied, offering a pinky. Maya linked their pinkies together before Kai grabbed the bowl of soup.

He took a small spoon of broth, bringing it up to her mouth.

This time, she had no objections.

"Is it good?" Kai asked her.

"Mhmmmmm."

"Good."

/ / / / / / / / / /

With the bowl of soup all finished, Kai made Maya a glass of lemonade, which she accepted happily through the sips of her straw.

He took the time to talk to her about everything.

Her favorite color was still pink. She'd watch the news every night before going to bed to see if her dad would be on it. He smiled as he watched her eyes brighten talking about a new movie about fairies coming out soon.

But when Kai had asked about school, she got noticeably quiet.

Instead, Maya turned to using the straw to poke at the ice cubes at the bottom of her cup. Only the slight clinks of glass could be heard.

Kai was about to ask further, but Maya beat him to it.

"Nobody believes me when I say you're my daddy." She replied softly.

 _Wow_ , Kai thought, _six year olds could be really mean_.

"Why?"

"Because." _Clink clink_.

Maya didn't have to say it, but he already knew why.

Kai...never really had the chance to do... some things.

He never dropped her off at school. Or picked her up from school. She had never been able to bring him for "career day".

It caused an ache in his chest.

Sure they talked often, every night, but it wasn't the same as him being there.

Maybe he should do something about it.

He carefully took the glass from her hands, before setting it aside on the bedroom table. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"I'm sorry." Kai said softly. Maya looked up at him. "It's okay."

They stayed that way for a long while before Kai felt her sleeping form slump against him. Smiling, he carefully tucked the blankets around her, and gently laid her down in bed.

Just as he replaced his feet onto the the floor, he felt tiny fingers reach for his hand.

"Daddy...don't leave..." Maya murmured sleepily.

Kai gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." He whispered. Promise."

Maya smiled before her dad sat back into bed right beside her.

"Never?" She asked sleepily.

"Never."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Skylor felt like it had been the longest day of her life. Thanking FSM it was finally over, she unlocked the door to her apartment.

Noticing the silence, she set down her purse on the kitchen counter, quietly moving through the rooms.

Upon reaching the door to her daughter's bedroom, she softly pushed the door open.

What a sight.

Asleep in bed, lay Kai and Maya. Kai leaned against the headboard, his head leaning towards his left shoulder, a limp arm around Maya, who had her arms around Kai's middle.

Skylor smiled.

Given how tired she felt, she thought about joining in.

But not without a picture first.


End file.
